


Patience is a virtue

by AlexanderTheGreatest



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest
Summary: Obi-Wan is trying to train his apprentice in the ways of the dark side. However, when Anakin can't wait for training to end, Obi-Wan decides to teach him a lesson on patience.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	1. "No"

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is boring me, so I decided to write some smut. Enjoy ;)

Obi-Wan was fed up. He had spent the last 2 weeks trying his hardest to train his apprentice Anakin in the ways of the dark side, but Anakin had also been trying his hardest to do anything else.

"Anakin you'll never get better if you don't try," Obi-Wan sighed out, during a particularly frustrating sparing session. Obi-Wan had pinned the boy down after getting the upper hand. Dark thoughts filled Obi-Wan's mind because of his apprentice, although he didn't ignore them like the Jedi.

Still, they needed to finish training and mindlessly fucking Anakin would get in the way of that. Unfortunately, Anakin had other plans. "What if we tried other things, Master," Anakin whispered as he rutted up against Obi-Wan's now hardening cock. 

"Patience, my young apprentice. If we finish the sparing session then I promise that we'll try anything you want," Obi-Wan instructed slightly smirking at thought of fucking Anakin. If Obi-Wan had been a weaker Sith lord then perhaps he'd succumb to the siren call of Anakin Skywalker right then and there. But alas Obi-Wan was stubborn and strong-willed.

And it seemed that Anakin was just as stubborn. "But imagine how good it'd feel when you push inside me, how I'd whimper and moan, and how my hole would tighten when I cum on your hard cock," Anakin whined out. God this boy was relentless. 

"Later, Anakin. I can't fuck you right now," Obi-Wan answered back growing more and more annoyed by the second. It seemed that this boy would do anything except listen to him. 

"Whhhy not?" Anakin whined out, like a child not getting there way. God this kid was such a brat. Patience was NOT a virtue that Anakin Skywalker possessed. And then as if a message from the force itself, Obi-Wan knew what would force Anakin to listen. 

"Ok, Ani. We don't have to spar anymore. I've got another lesson I want to teach you anyway," Obi-Wan replied, grinding down against the younger boy. Obi-Wan smirked when he heard Anakin whimper beneath him.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin moaned, happy to finally get his way.

Obi-Wan pulled down Anakin's trousers and undergarments in one fell swoop. Anakin gasped when the cold air hit his now exposed cock. "Legs up, darling," Obi-Wan order causing a shiver to go down Ani's spine.

And, of course, Anakin immediately complied, desperate for a chance to come. 'If only he'd listen this well during his training,' Obi-Wan thought snidely to himself. He had to admit that Anakin was incredibly gorgeous this way. It was like he was on display for the whole world to see, but only his to touch. 

He heard a small sigh of annoyance come from Ani. "What are you wai-" Anakin started, but his thoughts quickly dissolved as he felt his master lick a clean stripe across his hole. Anakin moaned so loud that Obi-Wan knew that everyone nearby could hear them.

"Master, fuck, that feels so good," Anakin whined out, trying to fuck himself back onto Obi-Wan's tongue. The noises that Ani made were so beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. The way his legs twitched, the way his finger threaded through Obi-Wan's hair and the precum pooled on his own stomach. 

Anakin's hips bucked up when he felt one of Obi-Wan's fingers press into him alongside his tongue. Obi-Wan then moved to Lick all the way up Anakin's body until he reached his neck. Anakin moaned as he felt Obi-Wan suck a dark hickey on his neck while adding a second finger.

Obi-Wan smiled into Anakin's skin as he heard a breathy moan fall from the young boy's lips. Obi-Wan continued to abuse that spot inside Anakin that made his cock twitch and his abs tighten. 

Obi-Wan knew that the boy must be getting close. As fun as it would be to watch Anakin cum all over himself in the sparing room, he knew that his plan was exactly what Anakin needed.

"F-fuck, Master, please," Anakin begged, voice dripping with desperation. There was nothing that Obi-Wan enjoyed more than watching Anakin's bratty behavior be replaced by the needy, desperate boy beneath him. 

"What is it, Darling?" Obi-Wan asked, playing dumb to infuriate him even further. He watched the needy pleasure become coupled with annoyance. And just for that Obi-Wan began to fuck him faster making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Master, C-can I p- ahhh, you know what I'm asking for," Anakin blabbered out, cheeks ablaze. It honestly baffled Obi-Wan that 'this' is what embarrassed Anakin. Even still that wasn’t good enough.

"I need to hear you say it, sweetheart," Obi-Wan replied in sweet yet mischievous voice. Gods, he was almost glad that Anakin had been a little brat earlier just so he could watch him squirm.

Obi-Wan sped his fingers up, even more, trying to pull the desperation out of him. Anakin let out a small whine and Obi-Wan knew that he was so close it'd only take a few more thrusts to get him there.

"Pl-please, Master, can I cum?" Anakin moaned, desperation finally getting the best of him. Obi-Wan Pretended to think about it for a second. 

Finally, Obi-Wan leaned in close and whispered his response.

"No"

And just like that he withdrew his hands from Anakin's body and stood up. Obi-Wan saw a look of betrayal flash across Ani's face as he let out a choked sob.

"You'll cum when I say so," Obi-Wan commanded in a voice that left no room for argument, "And if you touch yourself before then, I'll punish you."

Obi-Wan saw the confliction rise with Anakin as he weighed how badly he wanted to cum against his need to please.

Eventually, Obi-Wan heard a small "Yes, Master," come from his apprentice. 

And with a smirk, he replied, "Go take a cold shower and meet me back here in 15 minutes. Then we'll continue your training."

Anakin's eye flicked up at him in surprise, "But Master I-" 

"No buts, Anakin. We need to finish your training," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Yes, Master."


	2. "Yes, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin can't focus on training, again. So Obi-Wan decides to continue their lesson in patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out kinda long but I really like the way it turned out.

Anakin failed to be able to do the force block… again. Anakin sighed after getting knocked to the ground just like the time before. Obi-Wan was annoyed, knowing that the young boy was not listening to his advice at all.

"Anakin what's with you today? It's like your not even trying at all." Obi-Wan asked, clearly frustrated with his apprentice. 

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm a little distracted. But then, of course, you had nothing to do with that right, Master?" Anakin quipped back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan was a little taken aback at his comment. 'what on earth is he talking about' Obi-Wan thought, visibly confused. Then, of course, it hit him like a racing speeder. 

'Yesterday' Obi-Wan thought as he finally understood why Anakin was acting even brattier than usual. 

Yesterday had been, well, it had been a mess. After Anakin marched out of the room furious and defeated, Obi-Wan had almost felt… bad. But to be fair he had completely deserved it.

Then Anakin returned, hair still wet, with the enthusiasm of a wet cat. But then they went back to training and their previous encounter was soon forgotten. 

So why then was that a problem now?

Obi-Wan looked down at the young boy, who was still sitting on the ground with his arm crossed and cheeks ablaze. 

"Anakin, what caused you to get distracted?" Obi-Wan asked, commanding tone returning to his voice. He hated to get mean with the boy, but gods, sometimes Anakin left him no choices.

"You pinned me down earlier and it reminded me of yesterday, Master. I'm a little… built-up after yesterday I suppose," Anakin explained blush spreading across his cheeks, "You need to just fuck me so we can get this over with."

Every time Anakin almost acted cute he had to go and ruin it by being a brat. Obi-Wan sighed, slightly frustrated again. He knew that if Anakin really wanted to cum, he had to earn it.

"First, sweetheart, why don’t you use your pretty mouth for something other than whining," Obi-Wan whispered into his apprentice's ear. Suddenly Anakin's spirits perked right up.

"On your knees," Obi-wan commanded, a smirk forming on his lips. For the first time today, Anakin actually listened to him. Obi-wan could feel the waves of lust coming through their bond, he found himself smirking as he realized how his simple command had such a profound effect on Anakin. 

Anakin immediately fell to his knees and looked up at Obi-Wan, almost silently asking for permission. Obi-Wan took a moment to relish this, the way Anakin's hair had fallen into his face, the way that he looked up at him through those long lashes, and the way his body squirmed desperately trying to get any friction against his now aching cock.

God Anakin was so beautiful, but then Obi-Wan was suddenly pulled from these thoughts by Anakin's extremely whiney and bratty voice. "Maaaster, please I need your cock so baaad." 

Obi-Wan sighed in a weird mix of lust and annoyance that he was beginning to feel more and more the longer he was around his young apprentice. "You want it so bad, Darling? Do it yourself." Obi-Wan responded, dominant tone saturating his voice. 

Anakin definitely seemed pleased with this idea, quickly reaching to undo Obi-Wan's trousers. Anakin was then jerked back by his hair, surprise, and confusion evident by the look on his face. Obi-Wan then leaned down and whispered, "Use your teeth, sweetheart." 

Blush quickly spread over the young Sith's face as he gave a very cute and quiet, "Yes Master." Obi-Wan then watched as Anakin tried his hardest to follow his Master's commands, unfortunately, it seemed that while Anakin's mouth was skilled at a lot, it was not, however, up to this particular challenge. 

Obi-Wan growled in frustration, "Fine I'll do it, seeing as your even useless at being a whore," Obi-Wan said, in a particularly snide voice. Anakin let out a stifled moan at the degradation clearly enjoying this just as much, if not more than his master.

As soon as Obi-Wan pulled out his now very hard cock, Anakin's mouth was around it. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at the boy's desperation to have Obi-Wan inside any part of him.

And then Anakin started to suck. Desperate in his own need to cum Anakin skipped all the kitten licks and teasing, and had gone right into full-on deep throating. If only he put as much effort into being a better Sith lord as he did into sucking cock.

After taking Obi-Wan nearly to the base, Anakin heard, "Gods, Ani. Maybe you aren't as useless as I thought." Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin pulled off needing air. 

"Please Master. Please let me cum," Anakin begged, cock now dripping a pool of pre-cum onto the floor. Obi-Wan loved this, the desperation, the submission, and the need to please. 

He honestly considered simply fucking Anakin and letting him cum, but then he remembered all the snide, sarcastic things that Anakin had said earlier. Obi-Wan knew that his lesson wasn't quite over yet.

"Ani, if you want to cum, you have to earn it," Obi-Wan replied, smirking slightly. And just like that Anakin was back on Obi-Wan's cock as if his life depended on it. 

Only this time Obi-Wan laced his fingers through Anakin's hair and began to fuck his mouth. Anakin moaned around Obi-Wan cock as he felt his hair being pulled and his throat being used. Obi-Wan groaned at the vibrations and proceeded to fuck Anakin's mouth harder.

Anakin looked like a mess, but gods if he didn't also look like the prettiest thing in existence. The way drool leaked out of his mouth and the way tears filled his eye as he let himself be so thoroughly used was one of the best things Obi-Wan had ever seen.

As much as Obi-Wan would have loved to come down Anakin's throat, he had to remind himself to be patient because the best was soon to come.

Anakin whined as Obi-Wan pulled out his cock. "What should I do next, Master," Anakin asked sweetly. How could such a good, obedient boy also be such a brat when he didn't get his way?

"Strip for me, Ani," Obi-Wan said as lust bleeding through their bond, it was so intense he was unsure if came from him, Anakin or mix of both. However judging from the look on Anakin's face (and how it made Obi-Wan's cock twitch), it was probably a mix of both.

Anakin followed his master's orders, getting up and peeling off his robes layer by layer showing more and more of his perfect tan skin and toned body. Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he lazily stroked his own cock taking in the beautiful sight before him. 

Anakin's hands slowly moved to his belt, making sure to take his time and put on a show. He pulled down his trousers giggling slightly at the way his cock bounced against his stomach leaving a smear of precum in its wake.

Obi-Wan, however, was focused on the way his muscles moved and his amazing ass finally coming into view. Anakin really was a work of art and judging by the smug look on his face he was well aware of that. 

So there they were, Obi-Wan gently jerking himself off as he took in the body of his young apprentice, and Anakin standing there naked as the day he was born. The tension between them was almost physically palpable and it seemed that anytime they were going snap and finally finish this.

But they didn’t. they both wanted it so bad but we're both so stubborn that they wouldn’t make the first move. 

Finally, Anakin swiped his fingers through the trail of precum on his stomach and then slowly put them into his own mouth. Then, of course, he began to suck on them the same way he had so eagerly sucked Obi-Wan's cock, moaning the entire time.

That was enough to break the last of Obi-Wan's resolve. "Hands and knees" Obi-Wan instructed in a particularly gruff tone. Anakin immediately obeyed, the desperation to cum practically wafting off him.

"Finger yourself for me," Obi-Wan commanded still stroking his cock. Anakin nodded slight embarrassment mixing with his lust. Anakin pulled out a bottle of lube that had apparently kept in his pocket during their sparring lesson.

Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow at the adorably lewd behavior of the younger boy. "I just wanted to be prepared, you know, after yesterday, master," Anakin replied, blush returning to his cheeks. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at this and nodded for him to keep going.

Anakin slicked up his fingers and slowly circled his entrance. With a sigh, he gently pushed his index finger inside pausing for a second before he really started to move. But then he started to thrust back and forth and immediately became clear that this was a practiced move. 

It seemed like no time at all before he was adding a second finger. Judging by the way that he winced as he pushed this one was slightly more of a stretch but the pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out.

Soon Anakin's movements match the speed at which Obi-Wan was stroking his cock (which is to say hard and fast). And then Anakin's entire demeanor changed once he hit his prostate. He let out a particularly whorish moan, and gods if Obi-Wan didn't adore the way his back arched.

"Master, please, I can't take it anymore. Please just fuck me," Anakin begged, growing more desperate by the second.

"As you wish, darling," Obi-Wan said with a pleased smirk. He then knelt down behind him, trying not to spend forever staring. He heard Anakin groan as Obi-Wan cock nudged his entrance.

Then he pushed in and it was as if all was right in the world. Obi-Wan slowly let a breathe he frankly wasn’t aware that he was holding. 

"fu-fuck, Master. I ne-need you to move," Anakin begged, already a stuttering mess. Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. As much as every cell within his body was urging him to fuck Anakin senseless, he had remembered that he was doing this for a reason.

"What's the magic word?" Obi-Wan asked in a sweet voice. Anakin groaned growing more and frustrated with  
Obi-Wan's teasing. And maybe if Anakin wasn't so desperate, so needy he would've told Obi-Wan to fuck off. But he didn't.

"Fuck. Master pl-please. Pleeease fuck me," Anakin said, almost immediately. Obi-Wan laughed slightly at how quickly and forcefully Anakin answered him.

"Good boy" Obi-Wan replied, as he began to thrust in and out. And just like that, he set a steady, albeit slow pace. Anakin muttered a string of curse as he finally got exactly what he wanted. 

Anakin kept trying to fuck himself back onto Obi-Wan's cock, resulting in Obi-Wan having to hold his hips.

Soon Obi-Wan found himself ramming into his apprentice, chasing his own release now. It felt as if the force itself was surrounding them as they became more and more intertwined.

Obi-Wan's hip began to stutter as neared closer finishing. "Master, I need to cuuum," Anakin whined out in his usual bratty voice. Obi-Wan knew at that moment that Anakin hadn't learned his lesson yet.

Instead of answering Obi-Wan instead pulled out and jerked off at a rate of a million miles an hour finish all over Anakin's ass and back. 

Anakin looked up at him with a mix of surprise and betrayal. He let out a choked sob and a very weak "Master, please."

"Begging isn't going to do you any good, sweetheart," Obi-Wan answered, "If you wanna cum, you have to earn it." Anakin simply let out a very defeated, "Yes, Master," as tear continued to fall down his cheeks.

"Go get cleaned up and get some rest. We did plenty of sparring for today." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered putting his robes back on, trying not to think about how Obi-Wan's cum now drying on his ass.

"Oh, and Anakin," Obi-Wan said, doing up his own robes.

"Yes, Master?"

"The same rules still apply. If you touch yourself I'll punish you," Obi-wan replied coolly. 

"Yes, Master."


	3. "good boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin starts to become a little desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I had some problems with my computer. Anyway, I decided to write this chapter from Anakin's POV. Hope you like it!

Anakin was going crazy.

It had been a week since the "incident" with his Master and he was starting to go crazy. Anakin had really tried to focus on being a better Sith lord, he had. But constant thoughts about his Master fucking him senseless filled his mind. At first, it was like a fun game seeing whose resolve was going to break first, and who was going to succumb to their primordial desires. But then the day dragged on with lingering looks and small touches from his Master, and soon it became clear that Anakin was going to be the one that broke first.

They had been on a mission to kill two remaining Jedi and help strengthen the new empire. The mission went fine just like always, they killed the Jedi allowing room for the Sith to rise. And Anakin should have been excited about this but his mind was still filled with the fantasies of his Master. They caught a cab back to the hotel, wanting to rest up before making the journey off-world.

"Are you all right, Darling?" Obi-Wan asked in a slightly concerned tone. Anakin squirmed slightly in the seat of the speeder, trying not to remember Obi-Wan using the same nickname before fucking him into oblivion. Thank Gods that his robes were loose enough to hide his growing erection. 

"I'm f-fine," Anakin stuttered out, silently cursing himself for being so easily aroused. Obi-Wan reluctantly accepted Anakin's clearly bullshit response. And they rode back in silence, and Anakin tried to not think about how Obi-Wan's cock had felt inside of him.

And of course, he failed. His mind suddenly became flooded with all the dirty things that happened the week before. He remembered how Obi-Wan's tongue felt inside him, how Obi-Wan's cock made him choke, and how Obi-Wan's cum dried on his back.

Anakin focused intently on shielding his thoughts from his Master, still trying to pretend like he wasn't extremely turned on. He could do this all he had to do was calm down.

Unfortunately, that seemed impossible because his mind refused to cooperate, conjuring countless ways that Obi-Wan could take advantage of him.

Anakin bit back a moan at the particularly hot idea of Obi-Wan fucking him while force choking him. That, of course, caused Obi-Wan to give him an odd look.

Finally, the cab ride of torture ended and they made their way back to the hotel. Anakin stepped out of the cab and moved his robes so that his now-massive erection wasn't on display for the whole galaxy. 

They got inside and thank god Obi-Wan didn't ask about the incident in the cab. Anakin didn't want to have to explain the extremely embarrassing thoughts that had raced through his mind earlier. They fell onto the couch exhausted from the frankly taxing mission.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll go onto the bed, alright Ani," Obi-Wan said, with a slight smile. Anakin's cleeks darkened at the thought of water cascading down Obi-Wan's body. Gods this whole "patience" thing was going to kill him.

"That's fine, Master" Anakin answered praying that Obi-Wan would overlook his shaky voice. Obi-Wan smiled again, obvious to the torment in Anakin's mind. Anakin felt like a little kid eyeing the forbidden cookie jar. For gods' sake, he was a grown man and Sith lord.

Anakin put the thoughts out of his mind (or at least tried to) as Obi-Wan went to fresher and began to shower. It was nearly impossible for Anakin not to let his imagination run wild as he heard Obi-Wan turn on the water. He imagined running Obi-Wan hands up and down his own body, before doing the same thing to Anakin. 

Anakin bit his lip so hard that it almost bled, as his mind filled with sinful ways that Obi-Wan could ravage him. At this point, he was worried that he was going to pass out from how extremely hard his cock was. 

Gods, it took literally all of his self-control not to jerk off to the imagination of his own mind. It would've been so easy and honestly so rewarding to fuck his own hand at warp speed. He thought about how Obi-Wan would hear his brazenly whorish moans, and then punish him by fucking him into oblivion. 

His thoughts caused a small whine to fall from his lips causing him but quickly slap a hand over his own mouth that way he wouldn’t be heard. But a small part of him wanted Obi-Wan to hear, a part of him craved it. 

But his pride was still stronger than his need to cum, at least for now. So he stifled the part of himself that desperately craved Obi-Wan's cock inside of him.

Eventually, Obi-Wan finished his shower and returned his now very sexually frustrated apprentice. Obi-Wan was of course completely unaware of how Anakin's desire to cum had been slowly consuming the rational part of his mind.

"Ready for bed?" Obi-Wan asked casually. Anakin simply nodded and followed him to bed to unfortunately just sleep. 

They got into bed and somehow Anakin ignored the warm heat coming off of the man beside him and drifted off to sleep. 

Anakin moaned as he felt Obi-Wan's hands graze his cock. "Oh Master," Anakin moaned out. Hips bucking up toward the contact. 

"I feel like you've learned your lesson right young one?" Obi-Wan asked in a silky sweet tone. Anakin nodded quickly, desperate to please at this point.

"No, no sweetheart. I have to hear you say it," Obi-Wan replied in a tone laced with mock disapproval. 

"I've learned my lesson, master. I-I promise that I'll be a good boy," Anakin whined out, his sexual frustration finally reared its ugly head. 

"Yes you will," Obi-Wan answered in a commanding tone that caused a Shiver to run down Anakin's spine. 

A loud gasp fell from the young boy's mouth as he Obi-Wan's clothed cock brush against his own. He quickly pulled his own cock free from its confines as his master did the same thing. They both moaned as their cocks slid against each other finally free from any barriers. 

It shouldn't have felt this good, but at this point, almost anything could have made Anakin moan and whine.

"That’s it, darling. You're doing so good," Obi-Wan praised as Anakin repeatedly thrust against his master's cock. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own. 

It should have been embarrassing, how worked up Anakin already was at some simply grinding. But at this point, Anakin's mind had one singular goal. Cumming.

Slowly Anakin's started to speed up as the familiar coil of pleasure began to build inside him. He was almost there he could feel it.

"Keep going, you're doing great," Obi-Wan murmured, making Anakin whimper and speed up his hips. Gods, why did this feel so good?

Anakin could have stayed in this moment forever, it felt so good to finally get what his body had been craving. 

After a particularly good rut, Anakin moaned out, "Master, I'm al-almost there. I'm gonna cu-

"Ani, sweetie wake up." 

Anakin awoke from his absolutely wonderful dream to his master's voice.

A dark blush formed on Anakin's face when he realized he had been rutting against his master hip like a horny teenager.

"Oh my god, Master. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Anakin. You didn't mean to break my rule," Obi-Wan reassured his apprentice in that fond way the Obi-Wan from his dream had.

That broke the last of Anakin's resolve, he needed to feel all of Obi-Wan again.

"Master, please." Anakin blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Please, what," Obi-Wan asked in genuine confusion.

"Please, f-fuck me," Anakin whined out, desperate to make his dream a reality. Anakin watched his Master's eye mischievously turn gold.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Obi-Wan remarked, lips twisting into a smirk.

Anakin yelped as Obi-Wan jerked down Anakin's undergarments and hiked up his legs in the blink of an eye. Adrenaline raced through his veins as his heart rate began to pick up speed. 

"oh fuck, Master," Anakin let out with a sigh as he felt Obi-Wan completely take all of Anakin into his mouth. Obi-Wan flicked his tongue over the head causing Anakin to try and buck up into the slick heat.

It was sloppy and mesmerizing the way Obi-Wan bobbed his head up and down. Anakin quickly changed his mind about what he had thought earlier, if he could stay at any moment forever he'd want it to be this one.

Anakin felt the pleasure build just like it had earlier. "Master I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Anakin warned in a shaky voice. 

Obi-Wan moved off Anakin's dick with a beautiful 'pop' sound. "Well we can't have that just yet, can we darling," Obi-Wan replied with a cheeky little smirk.

"Stay still, ok?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin hooked his arms under his legs and patiently waited. He hoped Obi-Wan would appreciate how much he was trying to be a good boy for his master.

Anakin heard some rustling in the nightstand drawer and the sound of a lube bottle opening. Anakin himself relax slightly as he felt a slick finger circle around his rim.

Anakin released a sigh as he felt Obi-Wan slip his finger inside. It was slow at first but it gradually became faster and soon Anakin felt him slide his second finger in. 

That hurt slightly more, but soon that was replaced with a wave of pleasure when Obi-Wan's finger brushed against his prostate. But Obi-Wan willfully ignored that spot as stretch his fingers apart and began to scissor them. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan pulled out and fingers and decided he was ready. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan gracefully pulled his own cock out of his sleep pants.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's cock brushed against his ass in that ever addictive way, sliding back and forth across then delicate skin. 

Anakin let out a whine as it nudged against his entrance. It seemed like he could only say one word in response, "please".

Obi-Wan slowly began to push inside of Anakin, causing that delicious burn that he had been craving. It seemed like they were in this state for both a single moment and also an entire eternity.

And then Obi-Wan slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forward again. Anakin moaned he Obi-Wan's cock hit his prostate in the way that made him fall apart.

Obi-Wan then set a pace and a rhythm, it was slow at first but it still made Anakin feel like he was beginning to come undone.

However, it didn't take long for Obi-Wan's thrusting to speed up as he began to chase his own release. Soon the only thing that could be heard was Anakin's whorish moans and the frankly pornographic sound their skin slapping together.

Anakin normally wouldn't have been anywhere even close to cumming, however, he had spent the last week desperate and built up. "Master, please can I cum? I've b-been such a good boy," Anakin panted out so very needy.

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "yes you have sweetheart," as he wrapped his hand around Anakin's aching cock. It only took a few strokes before Anakin was feeling what was the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Gods it felt like everything in the universe had lead up to that moment. Anakin let out a loud sob as he released spurt after spurt of cum onto his own chest. He also felt Obi-Wan fill him up with cum only seconds later. 

They felt so intertwined in that moment, where did Anakin end and Obi-Wan begin. It felt as if the force was singing around them linking them in an extraordinary way.

It had so been worth the wait (although he'd never tell that to Obi-Wan). They stayed there still physically linked glowing, in the aftermath, for a while.

Then Anakin said "You need to let me up. I can feel my cum drying on my stomach, and yours starting to leak out of me."

Obi-Wan chuckled at him and slipped out of him and rolled off him. Anakin got up and started to walk to the fresher, "I can feel you staring at my ass," Anakin called out. Obi-Wan chuckled at his apprentice. 

After cleaning himself off Anakin crawled into bed with Master. Everything calmed in the most extraordinary way, the force seemed to hum every time their skin connected. 

"I love you, Anakin," Obi-Wan hummed into his apprentice's ear. 

"I love you too, Master."


End file.
